Bonding Realization
by L-Lupin
Summary: The two most fighting used of the SOS brigade had again finished another mission though one of them seems to have a sudden realization for the other while the other one has her own realization
1. Chapter 1

Search of bonding

It was a 'normal' as any day spend in the SOS clubroom, class has already ended and the meeting was being made as usual, though the usually five member's of the said club were one amiss, the purple haired alien of the team was not to be seen in her usual place in the clubroom but that is to be expected, Haruhi the leader had given her a day off from their usual meetings for today which is because of yesterday's events.

When their club was in town for one of their audience attraction mission, the said leader was not very satisfied for not having enough audience who knows much about their new promo on their website about 'special transportations', which is why she suddenly had the feeling that if only the people will now how fast and accurate their transportations were then they will surely raise their ratings on the website, that's when unknown to her, she had developed a very big humanoid kind of giant in the back part of the city and is then starting to carry houses of people complaining about their small spaces for houses into wide open land parts, it would be good if not for the place that the thing was stepping on.

The presence was quickly felt by the three fifths of the group, Yuki, the alien had quickly excused herself followed by Itsuki, the esper but not before telling Kyon, the human and Mikuru, the time traveler to try and entertain Haruhi and think of something as to how they could weaken the giant. He quickly followed Yuki into the back part of town and into the dimension where the body of the giant was, when he got there; he had seen the usually composed said alien having a hard time fighting the said giant, he had also quickly given her his support of attacks.

The battle was not in their favor as the monster was actually pretty fast for it's size and also very accurate to attack the two, luckily while in the middle of the battle, Kyon had asked Haruhi as to if the transport machine had not completely worked then they would get pretty much many complaints from their customers, followed by Mikuru's sentence as to that would be pretty bad for their club so they should just add the fact that there would be a chance that the delivery would fail, Kyon finished it with the fact that the money and the delivered thing will be back guaranteed if the delivery fails, Haruhi considers this and said that they have a point, she had then started thinking of ways that the delivery would fail, this had weaken the giant and then had been defeated by the two fifths of the club, because the delivery failed, the giant brought back the house to it's usual place and the people that had seen it again thought that they were just hallucinating of the house being gone.

After the battle, the two had gone back to the real town, Itsuki had let his guard down and looks at his companion but as he did looks at the alien, she had started to fall down, the esper quickly caught her before she hits the ground and notices that she had fallen asleep for usage of too much powers, as he looks at Yuki's face though, he had to admit that she was really pretty, he then carries the unconscious alien at his back and starts to walk back towards the place where the other members were when the two left.

When he reached the place, he was greeted by three surprised looks, one was Kyon which shows how shock he was at seeing the purple haired alien sleeping at the esper's back, the other was Mikuru's shock face for gladness that they were fine and finally was Haruhi's shocked face which shows that she wants to know what happened but already thinking about it at her mind. Itsuki explained that Yuki had forgotten something to buy and when he catches up to her, she started to fall and he caught her midway, he said that it was probably because of running so fast and the fact that she didn't had that much stamina which caused her to start losing consciousness, Haruhi seemed to buy the explanation but she was also not so happy since it wasn't as juicy as she thought.

When the esper looked at the other two, he mouthed when Haruhi was not looking that he'll explain everything later, that seemed to be enough to the time traveler and the only normal human for the time being, the leader had then cancelled their expedition since it seems to be fruitless now and because she was also worried for her silent comrade, the group had then disbanded, Mikuru and Kyon said that they will hear Itsuki's explanation tomorrow but for now he should first send Yuki home which he gladly complied…


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright! Now that the preparations are done, we'll start attracting consumers to endorse our new products, these 'Mystery Avoider Charms' will protect them from anything that concerns mystery although you all know that this really has it's effect in reverse, if they wear these then mysteries will surely happen to them and they will have no more choice than to ask the SOS brigade for help!!" explained energetically by the leader of the brigade, Haruhi Suzumiya.

All of the so-called MAC were figurines of all members of the club in different outfits except Kyon who still wears his school uniform. The outfits are as follows, the leader; Haruhi has her figurine wearing a goddess suit with her on a peace pose, the deputy chief; Itsuki was wearing a sort of power suit with a cape on him, the mascot; Mikuru was wearing what was labeled as a suit from the far future, complete with futuristic accessories and finally, the silent one; Yuki was wearing an outer space suit but labeled not from earth.

Two thirds of the remaining members had sweat drops on their heads, Kyon was wondering if somehow, Haruhi has an idea as to what their brigade was really compose of while Mikuru was staring at her figurine and was wondering as to why her small self had bunny ears on them. Itsuki only smiles at their reactions but also felt worried about the supposed to be resting alien.

Ever since he had sent her home, he hadn't stop thinking about what the purple haired girl was doing, even worrying if she needs company, the esper guessed that this must be because he had realized all of her positive traits after seeing her in a different way than how they are used to, he's now reminiscing the event just last night…

Itsuki had just opened the door to Yuki's apartment. He had then gone to what he assumed to be the alien's room because of the laid futon, he put's her there and then contemplates of going home now or staying for a while until she wake's up, he chose the second option, he could at least explain to her what happened.

After half an hour, the purple haired girl had finally opened her eyes; her mind registered what had happened earlier and quickly knew that she had lost consciousness because of too much use of her powers, though since minds of people do not really rest, she still had felt the next events even though she was already asleep, she felt warm arms envelope her and felt the same sort of warmth lifting her until it had finally left in replace of her soft futon, she had then looked around and finally saw Itsuki who was looking at her.

Itsuki saw Yuki's eyes opening but did not really rush to her side as he knows that she will feel or see him there soon enough, he had just used this time to look at her face until she had finally looked at him, he then smiled at her.

"Good evening Nagato-san." Said the esper, his smile not faltering.

"…" Yuki was looking at him and then concluded that he was the source of the warm feeling, "You carried me when I collapsed at the battle because of loss of energy and proceeded until we were at my room."

"Truth up to the last word I see, you seem to have finally regained back some your strength." Answered by Itsuki.

The alien had tried to sat up but when she was midway through, her body give in to tiredness and started to fall down against her will but as she was again about to fall down, she felt the same warmth that she had felt while she was sleeping steadying her body, she looked at the arm that was holding her shoulders up to their owner which was none other than the supposed to be smiling esper but the look she saw was not the fake smile he usually gives but the look of worry, this was what struck to her the most since she had never seen this look from the deputy chief and the fact that she was the reason the he was worried, no one has ever been worried about her from the opposite gender.

"You shouldn't force your body too much, just rest for now, okay?" asked by Itsuki.

"…" Yuki knew that he was right; her energy was only enough to be conscious and nothing short of doing anything for more than half a minute, she then nods her head.

Itsuki then sighs in relief, "I'm glad." he said much to the girl's wonderment.

"_He was glad for me? Is my condition that interesting??_" Yuki wondered, Itsuki saw the simplest of changes from the girl's stare to him, probably analyzing him he guessed.

"Oh, by the way Nagato-san." This caught the alien's attention back then looks at him questionably, "Maybe you should change clothes since it's almost night, it wouldn't really be good to stay in your uniform at your state."

"…" Yuki analyzed this, her uniform were a little crumpled and not to mention has some dirt and sweat now after the battle, it would be normal to change clothes now so she had again nodded her head.

"Okay, so where's your clothes? If you don't mind me asking." The now again smiling esper asked, the silent member of the brigade had pointed the drawer at the backside of the room with her index finger, Itsuki looks at it and then walks toward it, "I'm going to get your clothes, okay?" Itsuki said while looking back to Yuki to which she had again nodded to, she doesn't know how but she wasn't worried that a boy was opening her drawer, probably because she didn't know what normal human girls do at a time like this or maybe because she trusts the deputy chief, though she wonders why since they weren't the closest of friends.

Itsuki was glad that the girl seems to trust him; he guessed that if he wants to at least be her friend then he wouldn't lose her given trust to him. He had looked at the inside of the drawer and only looked at what seemed to be the alien's extra clothing and then closed the closet without looking at the other things inside it.

"Here you go." The esper said as he kneels down and hands the extra clothes to the silent alien, she had taken it from him and wondered why he was quick at getting her clothes.

"Okay, I'm going out now." The esper said as he stands up and was about to go out of the room before turning back to look at the purple haired girl, "By the way, is there anything that can be cooked here?" he asked.

"…there are ingredients to make soup, why do you ask?" Yuki asked.

"Well, you've been sleeping for a while now so I guessed that you might be hungry, you know the rest." He said and then goes out of the room and closes the door, leaving the alien in her thoughts.

"_Is he looking out for me…???_" she was still wondering what has been happening to the esper ever since she woke up, she wondered if he's always this friendly and helpful, it was rather nice to have him around, and also, she liked the way his warmth transfers to her body, she wondered if this has any connection as to why her cheeks feel warm.

After changing her clothes, Yuki had let the lost energy to be stable inside her, after while longer, she was then able to stand straightly with little difficulty. When she was walking towards the door to the living room she had smelled a seemed to be eatable scent, she had then followed its trail, leading her to the kitchen where Itsuki stands with an apron tied around him, he was actually fanning the source of the smell which is a soup to the direction of her room.

"How are you?" the smiling esper asked, he had stopped fanning when he noticed her presence.

"…energy was back in 33.34%, recovery was still processing." Yuki said but Itsuki still continues to stare at her, she had then rephrased her answer, "I'm fine, though still not very well." This seemed to be what the esper was expecting.

"That's the reason why I made this for you, come on before it get's cold" warned by the deputy chief, the alien girl had then walked towards her table, sit's down and starts to eat though when she took her first bite, she had noticed that there were added seasonings to the usually plain soup.

"You seem to have added a medium amount of seasoning and spices to the soup." She declared to which Itsuki only smiled to.

"Yep, I used some extra ingredients I found, sorry for messing some of your items." He said apologetically.

"…no need." Yuki started, this called the esper's attention, she had then continued, "…the usual are getting 'old for my taste' in human language." This caused the esper to smile a genuine smile.

"I'm glad you like it." Itsuki said, Yuki had then continued to eat while the esper watched, after about half an hour, the alien had finally finished her meal, Itsuki offered to wash her utensils while Yuki maked some tea.

"Are you sure you can do that now?" the esper asked, he still wasn't sure if Yuki really is capable of doing anything until she was fully recovered but she nods her head, he didn't had the heart to stop her so he let her be.

After washing the plate and drying it, Itsuki had taken off his apron and hide's it back at the drawer and then took a seat at the chair across the purple haired alien and started to drink the tea that Yuki maked for him.

"This is good, nothing like I tasted before." The esper said, it was true; she may be a good substitute for the time traveler at making tea at the club house. The alien though was feeling different, this is again the first time that someone had complimented her at something except fighting, the feeling of warmness was again back at her cheeks.

The two of them stayed like that until it was noon, after Itsuki's fifth cup, he had declared that it is now time for him to leave. Yuki had the strangest of feelings after hearing this, one of most is sadness though she did not show this. The alien had then escorted him up to the entrance of her apartment.

"I've had a good time Nagato-san." Itsuki said.

"Likewise…Koizumi-Kun." Yuki said which surprised the esper since this was the first time that the alien had referred to him, he was also happy that he was able to entertain her.

"Well, I'm going now…" the esper said and he started to walk off of her her apartment.

When Itsuki arrived at the entrance of the building, he looked up at Yuki's room and was surprised to see her staring at him, she also seems to be shocked since her eyes had widen a bit because of him looking at her.

"…" the esper continued to look at the alien, he offered her a smile and mouthed words at her which made the girl blush, he smiled at seeing this and then continues to his way.

Yuki was still staring at him until she could not see him anymore, she then whispers to herself, "… of course…Itsuki." She said, answering his question of being her friend, she also called him to his name because of him calling her to her given name…

"What are you spacing out for?" Kyon asked, Itsuki had then noticed that the two of them were the only ones left in the club room.

"Huh? Where are the others?" the esper asked.

"They already left, we were supposed to go to town and sell those MAC until I noticed that you were spacing out." The only human said.

"Is that so…sorry, I guess I'm just tired." Itsuki excused but Kyon seems to buy it.

"…Whatever, come on already." He said and then heads out of the room, leaving Itsuki alone.

"…" the esper stand's up from his seat and then started to walk out of the room but not before a thought crosses his mind, "_I'll go and visit Yuki again._"


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour, the SOS brigade were finally been able to sell almost half of their MAC products thanks to Haruhi's 'help' though Kyon would call it 'blackmailing' or 'threatening' but the leader took no noticed of this while the time traveler and the esper just go on with the flow, that is until something catches Itsuki's eyes.

"…" he was looking at a flower shop; this was noticed by the only human in the group.

"Hey, Itsuki, what are you spacing out again for?" Kyon asked, the esper then looked at his way.

"Kyon, do you mind telling an excuse to Suzumiya-san about my going to be sudden departure?" the deputy chief of the brigade asked, much to the shock of the chore boy.

"You want me to do what!?" asked by the human, "I never imagined that you would actually ask me to make an excuse for you, and to Haruhi of all people!" he said, because of his explosion, so to say, he didn't notice that someone was tugging his shirt.

"I'm not really forcing you to do it unwillingly so I may as well ask her myself then, can I please have today's break earlier, Suzumiya-san?" the esper asked while looking behind Kyon, the human also looked to that way and was shocked to see the goddess leader who has her eyes closed and her hands in her chin, in a thinking way.

"How long have you been there!?" asked by the chore boy and another tug was done to his shirt, this time though, he noticed it and looked at the arms up to the owner who was the time traveler.

"I tried to tell you that she heard when you asked loudly, that took her interests so she listened quietly." Mikuru said much to the human's dismay while the esper only looked hopefully at their leader.

"…" Haruhi opened her eyes and motioned with her hands for Kyon to come closer, the human complies though he knows very well that whatever Haruhi had come up with in her mind, he won't like it.

"What?" Kyon asked when they were at a whispering distance so that the esper won't hear what they were talking about.

"Do you have any idea why would Itsuki do asked what he just did?" the leader asked.

"Beats me, I just saw him spacing out for a while so I confront him about it." The human said honestly.

"Are you sure that he really is spacing out though?" Haruhi asked while Kyon ponders his answer.

"Now that I think about it, it's more like him noticing something than spacing out." He declared, this took the leader's attention.

"What did he notice?" the goddess continued to interrogate.

"Well I didn't really see at what he was looking at since I'm looking at him but more or less, he was staring at that direction." The human said and then points his index finger to the flower shop on the next street, the goddess looked at the direction and then smiled.

"_A flower shop, eh??_" she thought.

"So, what do you-wahh!!" Kyon was about to ask her what she was thinking about until she suddenly head lock's him, she then turns around to the other two.

"No worries!" the goddess exclaimed much to Mikuru's surprise since if she's the one who asks for a break then a two letter word would be the answer and to Itsuki's delight while Kyon struggles to breath.

"Are you sure?" the esper asked but right now, he really feels like running to the other street but mission comes first of course.

"Sure! I mean, even if Kyon was the only one here then I'll still be able to sell all of this goodies, you have done enough for today." The leader declared.

"_Even if you're alone, I'm sure you can still sell all of these with your blackmail information._" Kyon thought but then remembered that he was loosing his breath so he started to struggle again to no avail.

"Thank you very much, Suzumiya-san, I promise, I'll repay your kindness." Itsuki then bowed and started to run towards the other street.

When he was inside the shop, Haruhi then let's go of the purple colored Kyon, "Now this is interesting." Haruhi whispered.

"coughcough, what was that for!? And what are you murmuring about now?" Kyon asked after he got back his original body color.

"Kyon! Mikuru! We're going back." The goddess stated much to the questioned stares she was receiving.

"Where?" the human and the time traveler asked.

Haruhi smirks before answering, "To get supplies…"

"…" Itsuki entered the flower shop where he was greeted by the owner.

"Hello there, is there anything you want to buy?" a small guy asked, he was at the counter where Itsuki walked to.

"How much was the aster flower?" Itsuki asked.

"The Aster? Well it's 75 yen a piece and 250 yen for a bouquet, right Ken?" the boy asked to another boy who was watering some other flowers.

"Yeah, that's right Omi." The other boy declared as he continues to flower the other flowers.

"Okay then, I'd like a bouquet." Itsuki said.

"A bouquet it is then, hey Yoji, go get a bouquet of Aster!" the boy ordered to another boy who was planting some seeds.

"Okay." He said as he walks to the garden and back with a handful of Asters, "There you go."

"Thanks and Aya, can you put this in a bouquet?" the boy asked to the fourth boy with red hair.

"Alright." He said and starts to wrap it up to be a bouquet and then gives it to the boy to the counter.

"Thanks, here you go sir." The boy said as he hands the flowers to Itsuki.

"Thank you." Itsuki said as he gives the right amount of money to the boy and then goes out of the shop.

"Come again sir!" the boy said.

As Itsuki was walking towards the building where Yuki's apartment was, he noticed that he was being followed by three familiar presences but thinks nothing of it, if he was able to entertain the goddess and to make the alien be close to him then he would have done what his mission was and what he wants to do.

"Alright! Now this is way better than selling those charms." Haruhi said while filming Itsuki with a camera while hiding in some bushes and following the esper with Kyon and Mikuru behind her.

"Umm don't you think that this is getting a little over the limit, right Kyon-kun?" the time traveler whispered to the human.

"Well, I'm sure Itsuki knows that were following him and if he doesn't care then I don't think we have to, besides, if we don't entertain Haruhi then another monster might show up and since Nagato and that esper isn't in a condition to fight then things could get ugly." Kyon whispered back to the time traveler.

"Well, you have a point…" Mikuru then just sigh and continues to follow their leader.

Itsuki arrived at the building of the apartment and then enters it while the other three then realized where they were.

"Hey, isn't this where Nagato-san lives?" Mikuru asked.

"Yeah." Kyon answered, "But what is that guy doing here?"

"Maybe he was worried about Nagato-san's condition and decides to visit her." Mikuru guessed.

"That maybe true and since the time limit to sell all those charms was until there was none to sell then he won't have time to buy those flowers or let alone take a visit." Kyon said.

"Hmmm…" Haruhi voiced, "What I wonder is that why now?" she asked to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Kyon asked.

"Well, Koizumi was one of my loyal attendees and he isn't one to complain for my wishes but this is the first time that he actually wanted to dismiss himself on one of my projects." Haruhi said.

"So you're saying that whatever that guy was about to do is far more important than your projects, right?" Kyon figured where Haruhi nods her head.

"And if he thinks like that then I must simply know what it is, and I might say that this really entertains me, I'm going to put it on video until the very last second!" Haruhi declared and then started to point her camera to the building, "Charge!!" she shouted and started to run towards the building's entrance.

"Well, it's good that she's entertained, might as well follow her then, huh?" Kyon asked the time traveler.

"But I suggest that we give Koizumi-kun and Nagato-san some privacy when thing's started to be private." Mikuru suggested.

"Well I'm with you, I guess I'll just control Haruhi after this then, that is what I'm here for, right?" He asked again and the time traveler nods happily, "Then come on."

The two had then followed the leader towards the giant building.

Yuki was reading another novel while drinking some tea on her kitchen, since the goddess leader had ordered her to rest then she instinctively follows it, her energy was now almost back in one out of four slots so she'll need to rest for about another day and then she will get full recovered, while waiting for that time, she had then decided to busy herself with reading but she still doesn't feel content with it, she wouldn't say it out loud but she misses the smiling esper's company even though they were together just last night, she guessed that this mean's that she was acquiring another friend in human language though she feels inside her that this relationship just might turn out deeper.

When the alien was about to drink her tea, she heard her door bell rang and wondered who would be visiting her, she walks up to her front door and when she opens it, her eyes widen a bit for surprise since the man that she was thinking of is now in front of her.

"Itsuki…" the alien said much to the delight of the esper, hearing his name from her really makes him smile a true smile.

"Hello Yuki-san, how are you?" he asked and like him, she was delighted to hear her name being voiced by him.

"…another day of rest and I should be able to come to school again." She explained.

"That's good to hear, and by the way, here." Itsuki said while handling her the bouquet of purple flower aster.

Her eyes had widen again though now it was very noticeable, she then takes the offered bouquet "…aster?" she asked, she wondered how he knows what her favorite flower was.

"Yes, when I saw that, your image suddenly appeared in my mind so I thought that you might like it." He said, the alien felt the rise of temperature to her face and hidden it with the use of the bouquet.

"…thank you…Itsuki." She said.

"It's nothing, well I'm going now." He said much to the surprise of the girl.

"He's leaving already!? That was pretty short for a visit!!" Haruhi said from one of the hallways the three of her brigade were hiding to.

"I must admit that that was pretty fast." Kyon said.

"Me too." Mikuru followed.

But before they could continue, a development happened.

"Wait." Yuki voiced much to the surprise of everyone and herself included.

"…_what!???_" Thought by the whole SOS brigade.

"I meant that, would you like to have some tea first? Though it is alright if you decline." Yuki said with sad eyes at the end, she also looks down at her feet.

"…Well." She looks up back at the esper.

"Go! Itsuki!" Haruhi said, the other two nodded.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt anyone if I stay here a little longer." The deputy chief said much to the happiness of the silent one.

"Alright!" Haruhi quietly shouted.

"Hmph." Kyon sounded but he was pleased, he doesn't like it when Yuki looks sad since he almost treat her like a little sister.

"Teehee." Mikuru giggled, she like's it when everyone was happy.

"Then, come inside." Yuki said and Itsuki followed her, they then closed the door.

"Alright! Let's follow them!" Haruhi was about to walk but Kyon hold her arms to stop her, "Hey! What do you want?"

"I think that's probably enough, they do need some privacy you know." Kyon said.

"But it wasn't over yet, and I still have bunch of cameras with me!" The goddess said, if this continues then another creature would surely emerge, Kyon then played his last trick.

"Alright how about this, me and Mikuru will pretend that were on a date and you could spy us for as long as you like." Kyon said much to the surprise of the two girls.

"…No way!" Haruhi said.

"What!?" Kyon was sure that that would pull the trick but then Haruhi did something very much more surprising.

"…I'll only say yes if Mikuru was the one filming and I'm the one in a date with you!" Haruhi boldly said much to the shock of the other two, though the time traveler doesn't seem to be so surprised.

"A-Are you serious?" Kyon said very nervously.

"Well, we can always follow those two until my hearts content." She said.

"…" Kyon knows that there's no other way, she wants for Yuki to be happy so as her supposed to be brother he answered what was obvious. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Okay then, here you go Mikuru." Haruhi said as she throws her camera to the time traveler's direction, she caught it with little difficulty and when she did, the goddess then hugs Kyon's arm.

"Where do you think we should go darling?" Haruhi asked like she has no idea they were being filmed.

"…_Might as well play along._" Kyon thought, "I know this good restaurant, want to go there?" he asked.

"Whatever you say honey." The goddess replied and the trio left for the elevator but before the same thought crossed the human and the goddess.

"_This might turn out way better than what I anticipated for._" Kyon and Haruhi thought while smiling at each other while Mikuru also had a thought on her own.

"_I just have to look for a boyfriend, Suzumiya-san and Nagato-san had their own, I can't be left out!!_" she thought determinedly and happily.


	4. Chapter 4

"They seem to have left." Itsuki said, this made the alien girl look at him in question.

"They?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, Suzumiya-san and the other two have been following me ever seen I excused myself for today's projects." The esper explained though the alien was not happy hearing this.

"_The possibility that he only went inside is so that the others would leave him is pretty high…_" The alien thought and then started to look gloom again since she thought that he wasn't serious at staying longer.

"Well, let's have that tea now." The deputy chief said until he saw the alien's again shocked look, "What's the matter Yuki? Is there something wrong?"

"…You are staying…?" the purple haired girl asked, now that caused the esper to look at her oddly, though like always, he followed it with a smile.

"Of course, you did have offered me to, do you reconsider?" he innocently asked, this caused the silent to not be so composed.

"N-No, what I mean is…" she looked around questioningly while the esper awaited her explanation, "…you were not doing that just so to avoid the others…right?" she asked hopefully, this again maked the esper smile.

"Of course not, you are far more important to me to care for anything else." He stated though if he was saying this to watch her reaction or he's saying it truthfully, the alien doesn't know but that does not stop the red color spreading from her cheeks throughout her whole face.

"I-I will go make tea now." The alien said, more humanly than her other speeches.

Yuki then ran up to her kitchen while Itsuki looked at where she ran into, he noticed that while time passes, the girl really was looking and acting more human like and he was glad for her achievement but in the back of his mind, he wished that he was somehow part of her change, even for a little.

The esper then followed her tracks until he reached the kitchen, he saw her pouring some tea at a cup while the aster he brought was in a watered vase in the table, she looks up to him and he then offered her his kind smile, this caused her to blush again and just concentrated at pouring tea. When she was done, Itsuki then sat down at the table while she offers him the cup full of tea while the purple haired alien sat across from him, the esper then took his first sip.

The deputy chief chuckles, "Your tea seems to taste better everyday." He complemented.

"…Thank you." Yuki said while trying to fight off the emerging blush by drinking her tea.

Moments passed and Itsuki would always strike up a conversation that both of them would be comfortable of. For the time being, their different organizations and their mission did not matter and they just let themselves be truthful, they were like in their own world while chatting at various things. The alien had then known that she wants the feeling that she was having at the moment, it wouldn't complete her day without it, she thought but there was something bothering her.

"…Itsuki." She said after drinking her third cup and after the said esper finished her telling what happened earlier with the others.

"What is it, Yuki?" the deputy chief asked, this was the first time that the alien would bring up a topic since he was usually the one who does that and she would only comment.

"…Why do you spend your time with me…?" she asked as she looks at her half way drank mug of tea, this took the interest of the esper.

"Because were friends of course." The esper said but the alien doesn't look too pleased at his answer.

"…Before that…we could not even have a proper conversation, I cannot see the reason as why would you befriend me…" the alien started.

"…" Itsuki looked at her and finally guessed that he would have to answer truthfully or he would only confuse her.

"…I had not really noticed it before but." Itsuki started which caused the girl to look at him, "It's true that in the whole brigade, we weren't the best of friends, only acquaintances but even so, we only exchange few words…but ever since the time that you were unconscious, I noticed that the reason we aren't like that is because we didn't try to be one."

"…" the alien girl was listening to him.

"I guess I was wondering what would happen if we were friends and I got curious so I took the first step, and I must say that, I'm really glad I did because I was able to be close to you." He said as he smiles his true smile on her.

"But even so I cannot see what would be so interesting about myself that you want to be close to my presence…to everyone in the brigade, I am the least normal." She said as she again looks down at her mug, "If you need someone to talk or share your feelings to then you could have at least looked at the others, they could be able to understand you and relate to you more than I could ever be…" she finished.

"…" Itsuki was looking at her.

"…but why me?" Yuki asked while still looking at her cup.

"…Because your Yuki Nagato." Itsuki said, the girl referred to then looked up back to him.

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

"You don't know it but, in reality, I think you could relate to me, and I'm sure you can understand me better than anyone else." he started.

"But I'm not normal…" she argued.

"So am I." he said smiling, "But that can't stop me from liking you, just the way you are." He finished.

Yuki then blushed and realized just how serious Itsuki is; he even confessed his feeling for her.

"…Really?" she asked.

"Yes, I like you because you're you." He started, "The way you read, the way you explain things, everything about you mesmerize me, I've only just realized it by bonding with you, and I would like to continue until I know everything about you, Yuki." He finished.

For a while, the alien just continued to stare at the smiling esper, until she herself started to smile herself.

"If that is the case then…I myself would like to know more about you…Itsuki." She said while also smiling to the deputy chief.

"I'd be glad to." The esper answered and that finally answer's any doubts within the two of them.

They continued to drink and chat until it was late and Itsuki had to go home, Yuki as always had escorted him towards her doorway.

"Well, farewell, Yuki." The esper said.

"Yes…Itsuki." She replied and as Itsuki opens the door and was about to go out, she followed a statement to him, "See you tomorrow."

The esper was slightly shocked at what he heard and just stared at the slowly blushing alien until he smiled and replied.

"Okay, tomorrow it is." He said and then took off while the alien smiled.

When Itsuki was at the entrance of the building, he looked back towards where Yuki's window was and is not surprised to see her looking at him. He then waves his hand and started walking away but not before the same thought crossed the two.

"_I can't wait for tomorrow…_" thought at the same time by the two.


	5. Chapter 5

A day had passed since Itsuki's visit to Yuki and now, it was time for her and the others to go to school. As the silent girl walks the familiarized way to the school grounds, she saw the familiar view of students walking the same way, some were talking with their friends and others were hurrying, she herself knew that she would arrive at her class at the exact second so she does not change her pace for walking.

As usual, to do something while walking, she take's out a book from her bag and put's her glasses and starts to read while walking, she does not bother to look forward since she had already memorized the way and the outline of the road though but as they say, accidents may happen anywhere and anytime.

She herself did not notice that the knot of her left shoe was suddenly untied and her right foot had stepped on the knot, as she was about to step her other foot, the knot was pulled and her feet was outbalanced, she did not had anytime to react since the flow of gravity took over her body and she starts to fall forward, she had just braced herself for the heat of pain but it did not come, instead the feeling that connected to her body was the warmth of comfort, a warmth that she was very familiar of.

"That was close, Yuki-san." Said by the voice whom had saved her, the very familiar voice that her ears were longing to hear since she woke up that morning.

"…Itsuki." She said and when she looked up, she was right; the esper was the one who had hugged her body to save her from falling.

"Good morning." The esper said, slowly after her line of thinking had come back, the alien had slowly straightened herself and had then released her body from the deputy chief, much to the dismay of both of them.

The purple haired girl then looked at her left shoe and saw that the knot had been cut.

"It seems that your shoes had reached their limit." The esper commented.

"Yes…" the alien replied and started to tie back the knots but to no avail.

"There were some extra pair of shoes in the club; maybe we can borrow one of those." Itsuki suggested, the girl then nods her head and the two walks towards the club room.

The alien had already analyzed the way to walk without the need of too much lifting but that also made her look that her knee was hurt, luckily no one always stands close to their clubroom because of their infamous leader so no one really saw her in that state.

"Here we are." The deputy chief said and since that was his rank, he had a spare key though there was a hidden key just underneath the plant pot near the door, it was supposed to be used if someone other than he or Hauhi had first arrived at the clubroom, he then opened the door and let the girl walk in first, Yuki sit's at her usual spot while the esper looks for a pair of shoes.

"…" the alien was looking outside and then just started to think today's events, she had then remembered that she was supposed to buy a new pair of shoes yesterday but because of Itsuki's sudden visit, her plans were ruined but being with the esper really had enjoyed her, though she really needs to look out to those kind of accidents, next time, the deputy chief might not be there to save her again.

Being reminded by the way the esper save her again maked her cheeks flush slightly, she save a very small note in her mind that she wouldn't mind being in an accident as long as the Itsuki was there to help her.

"Here, Yuki-san, these are your size." Itsuki suddenly said which caught the girl off guard as she had quickly spun her head to his direction with wide eyes.

"H-Huh? What?" she asked shockingly.

"The shoes, it's your size, though your only allowed to wear it for today, that's what the note stuck on it says." The esper said, he doesn't seem too surprised by her reaction but of course, he wasn't doing this on purpose.

"O-Oh…yes…of course." The alien said, she then busied herself with changing her shoes while Itsuki waits patiently for her.

After a minute, she then had then stand up straight, she had already analyzed the way the shoes should be used so that it won't suddenly cut its knot, just so to be on the safe side, she just left her old shoes at the club room while Itsuki left a note that he was just borrowing the shoes for today and left it where he took the shoes, he then looks back to Yuki.

"Alright, it fits." Itsuki said, he then started to carry his and her bag which both of them had left at the table, "Come on, Yuki-san." He said as he hands her bag.

The alien blushed slightly when their fingers connected; she then nods her head and two of them walks out of the club room, the esper locked the door and they continued their way towards the school.

When they had changed for their school shoes and just before they take their separate ways, Itsuki called for Yuki's attention.

"By the way, Yuki-san." The esper started just after changing his shoes.

"Yes?" she asked after changing her shoes herself.

"I was just wondering, you were going to buy a new set of shoes right?" the deputy chief asked.

The alien nodded, wondering where this discussion will take her.

"Well, I know this pretty good shop where they sell good shoes, do you want to come there with me?" he asked while the girl had again blushed.

"_Me and him…?? Is this what humans called date…!?_" the silent one wondered.

"What do you think?" The esper asked.

"Well, I-" just as the alien was about to answer, the school bell suddenly rang, signaling that classes were about to start.

"Oh! Well, let's continues this back at the clubroom, later for now, Yuki-san!" Itsuki said as he ran for his classroom, leaving the alien standing in midsentence.

"He…left…" Yuki said but she then remembered that she too should also hurry to her classroom; she had then started to run at the hallway.

As usual, nothing much had happened to classroom until lunch break came, though because of different classes, Itsuki and Yuki's lunch time were different so they did not meet there.

Instead, Itsuki was eating lunch with Kyon and Haruhi since their lunch time happens to be almost together, they were eating bread and juice from the canteen while sitting at one of the benches.

"munchmunch, Food at school always change though that's why I like eating in here, munchmunch." Haruhi said while eating.

"Yeah, sure thing." Kyon said while drinking his juice, the esper only smiles at this scene.

"Oh! My juice is empty; I'm going to buy another one, okay? Save my spot for me!" the goddess leader said as she ran back to the canteen.

"Man, she just eat two yakisoba special, no wonder one pack of juice wasn't enough for her." Kyon said as he bites his croissant.

"She's just hungry, Kyon-kun" Itsuki said as he too took a bite from his Ja-Pun.

"Yeah, whatever." Kyon said and resume eating until he remembered something, "So, I heard that you and Yuki-san came together to school."

"I see the news travels fast, it's true if you're asking." The esper answered and drank his strawberry juice.

"Then, is this going to develop into something more?" Kyon asked seriously.

"It has a potential to." Itsuki answered though this isn't the answer the human wants.

"Don't give me that, you know what I mean!" the chore boy said, loud enough to show the esper that he really is serious about this talk.

"…If you're asking if I will let this relationship develop into something more, then my answer is that I do want it to but of course I'm not planning on forcing Yuki-san if she does not want to." The deputy chief explained with equal seriousness to Kyon.

"…hmph, that's all I need to hear." Kyon said and then resume eating his bread.

"…I see you're really looking out to Yuki-san's well being." The esper brought up.

"Of course I do, I already have a deep debt to her for always saving me, the least that I could do is to make sure that nobody hurt her emotionally." Kyon said while looking a side glance at the deputy chief which did not go unnoticed.

"I'd rather die in the most painful way than hurt her in anyway possible." Itsuki said while looking to the only human of their group with a serious face.

"I'd remember you saying that, because if you break that promise, I'll be the one to hurting you painfully to death." Kyon warned the esper.

"I'd remember that." Itsuki replied and the smiling his usual smile.

"Hmph." Kyon then finished the discussion of that topic and concentrated on eating his croissant.

"By the way, how was it like to have a date with a goddess?" Itsuki suddenly asked which cause Kyon to cough his juice.

"H-How did you know about that!?" Kyon shoutingly asked.

"Well, as an esper, I have a good sense of feeling and hearing those near me, and I also heard it clearly since the volume of your talk was rather high." Itsuki said playfully and also gives the chore boy his usual smile after saying it.

"What!? I didn't know about that!?" Kyon shouted.

"Heehee." Itsuki giggles.

"Ugh, stop doing that, it gives me the shivers, and there's nothing really to tell about, just imagine a normal date." The chore boy said and quickly followed it up, "as normal as Haruhi can get I mean."

"Yes, I can just imagine it, being able to see it helps on remembering it." Itsuki thoughtfully said which cause Kyon to now cough up his bread.

"Y-You're there!?" asked again loudly by the chore boy.

"I was just passing that restaurant you were eating by to go home when I noticed you and Suzumiya-san there, that took my interests so I watched from outside where you won't notice me." The esper explained, "And I must say that the events that followed it are really interesting."

"Why you-!?" when Kyon just had an urge to strangle the smiling man in front of him, Haruhi suddenly came back running.

"Hey! Sorry it took a while! The line was pretty long!!" explained and shouted by the goddess leader.

"What! Haruhi!" Kyon suddenly looked at the goddess and when he looked back at where Itsuki was, he was already gone.

"I'll leave you two alone now, have fun!" Itsuki said when he was at a safe distance from Kyon.

"That guy…" the chore boy said though deep inside, he was glad that he was alone with Haruhi.

"Hey Kyon! Huh? What happened to Koizumi?" Haruhi asked when he was at the chore boy's side.

"Well, his time's up, he needed to go back to his room." Kyon explained.

"Oh, then I guess we'll just have to enjoy the remaining time with only two of us." Haruhi said though her voice really was that of happiness.

"Yeah, sure." Kyon said, also equally happy.

Finally after a few more hours, the school had ended. When Yuki got into the door to the clubroom of the SOS brigade, she noticed that it was locked so she used the hidden key at the pot, she then took her usual place at the seat near the window though now she hadn't had the feeling to read any novel as usual so she just sat there and ponders if she will say yes or no to Itsuki's offer.

After a few minutes, the door had opened, she looks up and sees the leader of the brigade and her favorite 'toy' Mikuru enters the clubroom.

"Alright! Today we will continue yesterday's project and wait for someone to call us everyone! Be ready!" the leader announced.

"Good afternoon, Nagato-san." The time traveler said where the alien nodded her response.

The routine went the same, they have to wait for the boys to be in the room so that the official meeting may commence, Mikuru had already started on making her tea, as usual while the leader was typing something on her computer, as usual though the only unusual one was Yuki since she wasn't reading a novel like always.

"Here you go, Suzumiya-san." Mikuru said as she hands a cup of tea near the computer.

"Thanks." Haruhi said, still looking at the computer screen, the time traveler then heads towards the alien's direction.

"Have some tea, Nagato-san." The time traveler said as she set's the cup in the table near the alien.

"…" the purple haired girl looks at the cup and then the retreating back of the time traveler, "Mikuru-san." She called.

The time traveler was surprised since it was pretty rare that the alien would actually refer to her, the goddess leader seems to have also heard this as she stops typing and slightly looks at the two.

"Yes? Nagato-san?" Mikuru asked.

"Well…when a boy asked you to go out alone, would it be considered…dating?" the alien asked, this again shocked the two.

"W-Well, it depends on the situation I guess, you could only call it a date when you and ummm the guy were boyfriend and girlfriend…" the time traveler nervously replied.

"How do you define someone as a boyfriend or girlfriend?" the alien asked innocently.

"W-Well…ummm…how do you say this…?" Mikuru was very uncomfortable at the subject; she was also blushing very hard now.

"…??" Yuki still was wondering since she still doesn't know much about these things.

"You're boyfriend and girlfriend when you two feel something hot when you're near each other!" Haruhi exclaimed and she was suddenly in front of the alien.

"Hot?" the said alien asked.

"Yeah! Though it depends on the gender. For the girl's, it's like when you just make some teeny-weeny skin contact, you'd feel your cheeks radiating, that's how!" Haruhi further explained.

"!!" this caught the attention of the alien; she then remembered how she felt that morning.

"And also, when you're near him, you'd feel your heart pump so fast that it might explode, or in other sense, you'd feel safe when your near him!" again explained by the goddess leader.

"…" now Yuki was listening attentively.

"And finally, you'd feel that if you lose those feelings, then you won't be able to complete your day." finally said by the leader.

"…I see." Yuki said, now she knows that those feelings were what she had been feeling ever since that day when she was in Itsuki's back.

"That's one way of explaining it, I guess." Mikuru said.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door to the clubroom.

"It's open!" Haruhi replied to the knock.

The door opens, revealing the two missing members of her brigade.

"Sorry were late." Itsuki said.

When the alien felt the presence of the esper, she quickly stands up and walks towards his way until she was in front of him.

"Is there something wrong, Yuki-san?" the deputy chief asked.

"…" the alien was looking at him straight in the eye.

The other three-fifths of the brigade were staring at them.

"…are you…my boyfriend?" Yuki suddenly asked.

Kyon and Mikuru were surprised by this sudden question while Haruhi watches the events unfold with interest.

"No…" Itsuki said, this caused the girl to suddenly be sad until the esper followed up his statement, "Not for now at least."

"What do you mean?" the alien asked with hope in her eyes.

"If you would allow me to then I certainly will be your boyfriend." The esper started which lift the hopes of the girl, "But I have to ask you something."

"…I will do anything." The girl said, determinedly.

"Can you be my girlfriend?" Itsuki asked.

"…I already am." Yuki answered which cause the esper in front of her to smile a true smile on her.

"This is something…" Kyon said, he then looks at the brigade leader, "Hey! Haruhi!"

"I know!" answered by the goddess, "Yuki! Koizumi!" she called.

"Yes?" asked by the two.

"Since Yuki has just recovered, it wouldn't be good if she over works herself so I order you to rest for the day." The leader started.

"I understand." The girl replied.

"Good, now Itsuki, I want you to make sure that Yuki does rest, you will guard her until she tells you to, do I make myself clear?" she asked.

"Understood." Itsuki said with a smile, Yuki had also smiled on this one.

"Then you may go now." The goddess leader declared.

The two then heads out of the clubroom.

"So, about my question earlier…" Itsuki said.

"Is it a date?" Yuki asked.

"If you want it to be one." The esper replied.

"Then, I do take the offer." The alien answered.

The deputy chief chuckled, "Okay, let's go then." They had then started to go out.

"They're gone." Mikuru said, she then hears some sound and then looks at the leader of the clubroom who was picking up lots of camera, "Umm, what are you doing?? Suzumiya-san?"

"What does it look like to you? I can't let them have all the fun, you know!" the leader of the brigade exclaimed, she then gives all of those cameras into the arms of the time traveler.

"What do you mean?" the said time traveler asked.

"Kyon!" the goddess leader called.

"I know, I know." The human replied, "Sorry Asahina-san but I promised Haruhi that we'll go to another date today."

"Again!? Really!?" asked shockingly by the time traveler.

"Yep! So you better start spying on us!" Haruhi declared.

"Sorry, I guess I really enjoyed myself yesterday that I didn't know what I was saying." Kyon apologized to the time traveler where she only shakes her head.

"No, it's better this way." Mikuru said and then smiled at the human.

"Now that that's settled, let's go!!" shouted by the goddess leader and the three of them then head off the clubroom.


End file.
